Attends-moi
by Aselye
Summary: Tu étais là.


_**Disclaimer :** Evan Rosier appartient à J.K. Rowling._

 _Les vers du poème proviennent du magnifique **Je respire où tu palpites** , du grand Victor Hugo._

 _Cet OS s'inscrit dans une fic' plus grande, que je n'ai pas encore publiée sur le forum. Mais c'est pour bientôt ! ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Je respire où tu palpites,_

 _Tu sais ; à quoi bon, hélas !_

 _Rester là si tu me quittes,_

 _Et vivre si tu t'en vas ?_

Tu étais là. Ton visage était paisible, tes traits fins détendus. Ton teint pâle contrastait avec tes cheveux bruns. Tes cils noirs fournis étaient clos sur tes yeux d'ébène. Des yeux que je connaissais si bien. Des yeux qui avaient toujours scruté au plus profond de mon âme. Des yeux sans fond, qui donnaient le vertige.

Mais je ne pouvais pas les voir.

Cela me procurait une telle frustration que je fus tentée de te réveiller. Tu n'aurais pas aimé. Tu m'aurais regardé avec irritation et bien malgré moi, j'aurais eu peur. Je savais de quoi tu étais capable. Quel monstre tu pouvais être. J'avais vu le pire et le meilleur en toi. Tu étais le soleil noir de ma vie d'obscurité.

 _A quoi bon vivre, étant l'ombre_

 _De cet ange, qui s'enfuit ?_

 _A quoi bon, sous le ciel sombre,_

 _N'être plus que la nuit ?_

J'aurais pu murmuré ton nom. Cela t'aurait réveillé doucement. Quel gâchis, alors ! Voir ton beau front se plisser sous le poids de tes soucis, ta mâchoire se durcir d'arrogance, tes épaules se raidir de souffrance… Non, mieux valait te laisser reposer.

Car tu souffrais. Tu croyais que je ne le voyais pas. Néanmoins, je savais. Comme je savais Evan ! Je devinais la souffrance qui te rongeait l'âme le matin lorsque tu ouvrais les yeux. Ils noircissaient encore, si cela était possible. Les coins de ta bouche s'affaissaient imperceptiblement. Je la voyais le soir quand tu rentrais dans le dans le tremblement de tes mains. Tu t'arrêtais un instant sur le seuil, les yeux vagues. Tu souffrais, tu avais peur. La nuit, tu ne dormais pas, ou si peu ! Tu t'agitais, encore et encore. Seule la fraîcheur de la nuit pouvait te calmer. Elle m'avait remplacée, la traîtresse, comment aurais-je pu rivaliser ?

Tu ne me regardais plus, moi je te voyais encore. Ta peau était fraîche, froide. Ma chaleur ne t'atteignait plus. Mon humeur ne t'affectait plus. Mon amour, tu ne le sentais plus.

Tu agonisais inconsciemment sous l'ombre qui te rongeait. Et tous les jours, je mourais un peu plus avec toi.

 _Je suis la fleur des murailles,_

 _Dont avril est le seul bien._

 _Il suffit que tu t'en ailles_

 _Pour qu'il ne me reste plus rien._

Mais là, tu semblais tellement apaisé ! Le poids de l'existence avait quitté tes épaules. Là, sous les arbres, je pouvais t'observer. Détailler ce visage que j'avais déjà scruté tant de fois. Tu ne te détournais pas, inconscient de mon regard posé sur toi. Tu étais là, allongé dans la boue et tu dormais.

Certains auraient dit que c'était un lieu étrange pour trouver le sommeil, mais tu n'avais jamais aimé l'ordinaire. C'était ce que j'aimais chez toi, tout était extraordinaire.

Dans le bois, je me dis que j'aurais pu te réveiller. L'endroit était si calme ! Nous aurions passé une journée normale, loin de la guerre et de la mort. Ici, dans ce coin sombre, nous aurions parlé tous les deux. J'aurais pressé ma main dans la tienne avec force. Tu ne l'aurais pas serrée à ton tour, mais tu ne te serais pas écarté et cela m'aurait suffi.

Oui, je devais te réveiller. Nous passerions une journée agréable. Il était encore tôt, le temps était devant nous. Tu avais assez dormi.

 _Tu m'entoures d'auréoles ;_

 _Te voir est mon seul souci._

 _Il suffit que tu t'envoles_

 _Pour que je m'envole aussi._

Ma main hésita, près de ton front. Tu ne m'en voudrais pas d'être venue, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais bien que je ne pouvais rester loin de toi. Après que tu m'aies demandé de partir, j'étais partie, certes. La douleur avait été trop grande. Il avait fallu que je revienne.

Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de ta vie. Cela serait revenu à cesser d'exister.

 _Si tu pars, mon front se penche ;_

 _Mon âme au ciel, son berceau,_

 _Fuira, car dans ta main blanche_

 _Tu tiens ce sauvage oiseau._

Ton visage était froid. Pas frais. Froid. Il était humide de rosée, des mèches étaient collées sur ton front. Une fois de plus, je savourais le contact de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Malheureusement, cette fois, je ne sentis pas la chaleur qui avait pour habitude de se glisser entre nos deux êtres.

Tu n'ouvris pas les yeux. Etais-tu fatigué ?

Je saisis ta main. Le sang ne pulsait pas aussi vigoureusement que d'habitude dans ton poignet. Elle était molle, épuisée elle aussi. Le combat avait-il été si rude, hier soir ? Avais-tu trouvé un adversaire à ta hauteur ? Non, bien-sûr que non, tu n'en trouvais jamais. Tu avais toujours été le meilleur. Et tu l'avais toujours su, t'en vantant, un éternel sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Evan.

Ton prénom sortait si facilement de ma bouche. Je pouvais savourer le son s'étirant dans l'espace avant de s'évanouir.

Evan Rosier.

J'aurais pu murmurer ton nom toute la journée.

 _Que veux-tu que je devienne,_

 _Si je n'entends plus ton pas ?_

 _Est-ce ta vie ou la mienne_

 _Qui s'en va ? Je ne sais pas._

Pourquoi ne te réveillais-tu pas ? Il était temps de se lever.

Je te secouai. Ton corps absorba mollement mes secousses. Je m'arrêtai sur tes ongles maculés de terre. Un détail qui ne te ressemblait pas.

La forêt sembla plus sombre. Le silence plus pesant.

Que diable faisais-tu ?

A quoi jouais-tu ?

Tu savais bien que je détestais cela. Te voir sans réaction, cela me minait ! T'imaginer indifférent au monde, c'était que le monde devait disparaître.

Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'ignorer ainsi ! Moi qui avais toujours été là pour toi. Moi qui t'avais éperdument aimé dès le premier jour. Je ne t'avais jamais rien demandé. Aujourd'hui, je te demandai juste de me faire face, de me parler, de daigner me regarder.

Evidemment, tu refusas. Trop fier. Comme toujours. Tu préférais te laisser aller au repos bien mérité. Toi qui avais accompli de grandes choses, qui étais promis à de plus belles encore.

 _Sans toi, tout s'effeuille et tombe ;_

 _L'ombre emplit mon noir sourcil ;_

 _Une fête est une tombe,_

 _La patrie est un exil._

Réveille-toi, Evan !

Je suis encore là. La nuit est tombée sans que tu ne bouges. La lune éclaire ta dépouille immobile. Je pleure, à cause de toi. Je vois bien que tu t'en fiches. Tu as toujours été égoïste.

Regarde-moi !

Fais-moi un signe. Ensuite, si ma présence t'importune, je partirais. Je te le jure. Montre-moi juste une moindre considération. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme cela. C'est injuste. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Tu ne peux pas me faire cela.

Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas.

 _De quoi puis-je avoir envie,_

 _De quoi puis-je avoir effroi,_

 _Que ferai-je de la vie,_

 _Si tu n'es plus près de moi ?_

Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'abandonnes ainsi. Tu avais promis de revenir, comme toujours. Une promesse implicite, nouée dans l'intimité de nos prunelles, mais une promesse quand même. Et tu la trahis en te réfugiant ici !

Mon cœur se déchire et toi, tu m'ignores. Le prince que tu es m'aime-t-il encore ? M'a-t-il jamais aimé ? Je ne peux pas le dire. Tu ne m'as jamais susurré de mots d'amour comme les couples que j'observais parfois.

Tu ne m'as jamais dit que je comptais pour toi.

Moi je te le dis : tu comptes pour moi. Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé chaque seconde depuis ma naissance, avant même de savoir aimer. Tu es celui qui m'est destiné. Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre.

 _Que ferai-je, seul[e], farouche,_

 _Sans toi, du jour et des cieux,_

 _De mes baisers sans ta bouche,_

 _Et de mes pleurs sans tes yeux !_

Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus là. Tu es parti. Tu m'as abandonné sans remord.

Et je ne suis plus rien.

Je ne suis plus que ténèbres et souffrance. J'avance dans l'obscurité, sans toi à mes côtés. Sans ta main dans mon dos. Sans ton souffle dans mon cou.

J'oublie peu à peu la douceur de ta peau, la fermeté de ton bras. Je ne me souviens plus de l'inflexion de ta voix. A la place, un écho retentit dans mon esprit lointain, résonne entre les murs vierges de ma solitude.

Tu n'es plus là. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour te ramener a échoué. Ta silhouette m'échappe, je te poursuis en rêve. La nuit, tu es à mes côtés ; au matin, le lit est froid de ton absence.

Tu n'es plus là. Tu ne reviendras pas. Cette vérité n'en est pas une. Ce monde n'existe plus sans toi. Tout n'est que folle illusion.

Tu n'es plus là. Tu ne veux pas revenir. C'est à moi de te rejoindre.

S'il-te-plaît, attends-moi.

* * *

Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! :)


End file.
